Once In A Blue Moon
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: {Continuation of Night of the Red Moon} Five years since the demise of the enemy. Inuyasha, Kagome, ans Shippo had settled in...that is...until Koga decided to show his head.


It's me. Sorry to those looking for the Princess and the Pup, this is a continuation of The Night of the Red Moon. See my wording. Not **sequel**. It's a continuation.

Happy Anniversery! I started The Night of the Red Moon on this day. Februarary 4, 2004!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Once In A Blue Moon Ch. 1**_

Inuyasha sat in a high branch of the Goshinboku. He starred glassy-eyed into the sky.

"Five years" The half-demon breathed.

Five years. It has indeed been five years since the days of Naraku and Emier. Though alot happens in five years, everyone has remained close.

Miroku and Sango went back to the demon-slayers village after they were wed. They have a child named Miyatsu, who is three. Kohaku loves having a little brother.

Rin had reached sixteen and left through her own will. She nows lives at one of Sesshomaru's castles.

Kikyo seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. Whether she still walks the earth or not is a mystery.

Koga and his wolf pack haven't bothered Inuyasha and Kagome for a while. They, in fact, haven't seen him since before the killed Naraku.

As for Inuyasha and Kagome? They live in their home, which Inuyasha built, right outside of Kaede's village. Inuyasha still carries around the Tetsusaiga, which he had reforged...again. Kagome, however, is pregnant. Six months pregnant with Inuyasha pup to be precise.

Inuyasha sighed again. Five years and they still have not completed the Jewel of Four Souls. In all honesty, he wished to revive everyone that had been lost to them; such as Taisho and Sesshomaru.

While on the subject. Taisho, the human, did stay in Kaede's village as well. Inuyasha wouldn't let him leave with something like The Blade of a Fallen Angel. So, Taisho bargained to build a temple.

There is now a temple on the outskirts of the village. There are but three swords that occupy it: The Blade Phoenix, The Blade of a Fallen Angel, and the Tokijin.

"Inuyasha" The half-demon heard. The voice cracked as it called out to him.

Inuyasha looked down to see Shippo. He laughed at the fox demon. Shippo wasn't so much of a runt now that he was thirteen. In the last year he had had a growth spurt and is now as tall as Kagome. Inuyasha can't help but pesterize him about his adolescence.

The half-demon jumped down right if front of Shippo.

"The you are" Shippo said as though he had found Inuyasha. "Mom's been worried sick about you"

Shippo had began calling Kagome mom short after things had settled down, but he had not started calling Inuyasha dad. In all honesty, he wished he would.

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms. "I was on my way home anyway."

Inuyasha walked past Shippo. The fox demon smiled at Inuyasha once he had his back to him.

"Dad never changes."

* * *

Kagome walked around to the back of her home. She looked into the woods, which were right behind her home. Kagome squinted her eyes to try to get a better view. When she saw nothing, she shrugged and walked back inside.

Kagome's appearance, like Inuyasha, hadn't changed a bit because of her mating with Inuyasha. Except, of course, for her rounding stomach. At the moment, she wore jeans and a over-large t-shirt from her era. During the few visits they had to the village, Kagome wore kimonos and such so she wouldn't attract attention, which seems hopeless when your half-demon husband and teenage, adopted fox demon son behind you.

Kagome lied herself down on the couch she had brought from the future. Poor Inuyasha spent hours putting it back together. It isn't like you could fit a fully completed couch down a well.

There really wasn't much stuff from her time at all. Of course she kept a large supply of band-aids and first-aids for wounds and ramen for Inuyasha, but that was it! Well, besides her camera. Many pictures of Inuyasha, Shippo, and herself decorated the wall. Kagome's personal favortite was their wedding picture. When Kagome broke the news to her mom, she _politely insisted_ they have a wedding in their time, too. It had to be on the new moon, of course. Inuyasha just looked adorable in his tuxedo. They had to stay quite a while during this visit so sooner or later Inuyasha four the T.V. Which he dubbed "the damned picture box."

Kagome had to laugh.

"What's so funny" Inuyasha asked as he stepped throught the door with Shippo right behind him.

Kagome walked to a wall a grabbed a picture. Inuyasha looked at the picture and rolled his eyes. It was one of him yelling at the T.V. Shippo laughed until he saw Inuyasha glare. The fox demon straightened up and closed his lips tight as though nothing had happened. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes met and they laughed too.

The laughing was soon stopped as cries of "It's a demon" were heard.

They grabbed their weapons and headed to the village... ready for a fight.

* * *

Shippo made it to the village first. He could run faster than Inuyasha...when he had Kagome was on his back.

The whole village gathered around one home. The fearful look in their eyes was enough to signal that the demon was in there.

Kagome grabbed a little packet of the special smokescreen Sango had prepared for her. She tossed it carefully so that in landed in the house. A horrible "Aaarg" the came from the building made the villagers take a step back.

"Kagome" Started Inuyasha"do you sense any jewel shards"

She hesitated for a moment and answered. "Yeah, two."

A strange expression came over Inuyasha but his attention was diverted back to the house when it bursted. The demon jumped into the air before landing before them.

Inuyasha flexed his claws menacingly. "Koga."

The wolf prince indeed stood in front of them. His eyes bore seriousness before changing back to laid-back.

"Yo, Kagome" He waved as he stood up.

"Koga" She repeated. "Why were you in that house"

"Oh, I caught your scent in there and thought that was your house." Koga replied pointing back to it with his thumb.

Kagome didn't point out it was Kaede's house...what used to be he house.

Koga looked back at the house and saw it in pieces. He started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The wolf prince smiled fakely, whilst he did that he sniffed the air. A look of horror came over his face.

"Kagome" Koga gulped. "Are...are you pregnant"

Kagome didn't seem to be expecting the question. She answered with a nod and put her hand on her stomach.

"But...but..." The wolf prince stuttered, not believing the facts. "Who's the father"

Inuyasha put a protecting arm in front of Kagome.

"Me." Answered the half-demon. Inuyasha obviously took joy in seeing Koga's expression.

His joy was short-lived as Koga's expression turned to rage much like the night that his pack was slaughtered.

"You raped my Kagome"

"Raped" Repeated Inuyasha, offended. "Kagome is my mate"

Koga, oblivious to the comment, just snarled at Inuyasha.

"I am going to kill you for raping my Kagome..." Koga threatened, fangs showing.

Koga immediately attacked Inuyasha. The half-demon pushed Kagome out of the way and dodged. Koga repeated the action, missing again.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called. He was by her side in a second. "Please stop fighting..."

"Look out" Yelled Shippo, pointing at the attacking Koga.

It only took a second for Inuyasha to realize that Kagome was his aim this time. Inuyasha moved in front of her and took the blow of the attack. The half-demon fell back and landed at Kagome. He sprung right back up and attacked Koga. His fist collided with Koga's face and the wolf prince was thrown back. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. Koga, knowing the danger of the sword, made a hasty retreat.

"Next time I will kill you, wolf! You'll never endanger Kagome again" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's side. She was heavily crying...he smelt blood.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome trailed off.

"What Kagome" Inuyasha asked, concerned. "Are you hurt"

"I...I l-lost the b-baby..."

* * *

First chapter. Updates when I can or feel like. 


End file.
